


Missing Support Conversations

by BirdMonster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdMonster/pseuds/BirdMonster
Summary: I really like Linhardt, Caspar, Ashe, and Cyril as a group, so I filled in the missing support conversations; Linhardt & Cyril, Ashe & Linhardt, and Cyril & Caspar.





	1. Linhardt and Cyril

##  **Linhardt & Cyril**

##  **C-Support [Pre-time skip, Library]**

**Linhardt:** Let's see, what do I feel like reading tonight. Types of fish? Maybe. Hm? Why are there books on the floor… Cyril, is that you?

**Cyril:** …

**Linhardt:** Are you asleep?

**Cyril:** Mm… what? Linhardt?

**Linhardt:** Oh, good. I was worried I would have to bring you to the infirmary. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?

**Cyril:** I was putting books away. What are _ you _doing here?

**Linhardt:** I was looking for something to read. Though I hardly expected to find someone else here this late. Especially someone on the floor.

**Cyril:** Yeah. It's annoying, but I have to sleep sometime. I usually just work 'til I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

**Linhardt:** That doesn’t sound good. You should sleep before it gets to that point.

**Cyril:** This is how I’ve always done it, though. And I don’t have time for that, anyway.

**Linhardt: **I see. Well, I should get to bed.

**Cyril:** Huh-- weren't ya looking for something to read?

**Linhardt:** Yes, but seeing you sleeping here made me tired. Good night, Cyril.

**Cyril:** Uh… night, I guess.  
  


##  **B-Support [Pre-time skip, Library]**

**Cyril:** OK, these books go over here and these ones go over here and… Huh? Linhardt?

**Linhardt:** Zzz…

**Cyril:** Oh, he's just asleep. Hey, Linhardt, wake up.

**Linhardt:** Hm…? Oh, it's you again.

**Cyril:** Are ya here to study?

**Linhardt:** Yes. I found this interesting book on types of insects, but I must have dozed off. I suppose you’re doing more late night cleaning?

**Cyril:** It needs to get done sometime. And it’s easier when no one else is here to shuffle things around.

**Linhardt: **Then I suppose I’m in your way.

**Cyril: **Nah, not really. Just tell me what all you’re reading so I can put the rest away.

**Linhardt:** Just this one for now, I don’t believe I’ll be getting through much more tonight. You should be sure to get some rest soon, too. It really is jarring to find someone passed out here in the middle of the night.

**Cyril: **You know that’s what ya just did to me, right?

**Linhardt:** Oh, I guess you’re right. Still, your body will be thankful if you allow it more rest.

**Cyril:** I told ya before, I don’t have time for that. There’s a lot to do around here and I can’t just rely on other people to get it done. Especially when they don’t even know how to do it right.

**Linhardt: **You have a lot of pride in what you do, but pride is better in moderation. What will you do if you work yourself so ill that you can no longer stand?

**Cyril:** I'd get better quick so I could get back to work.

**Linhardt:** There’s no reasoning with you, is there? Oh well, I’ll leave you to it, then.

**Cyril:** OK. Have fun with your… bug book.

**Linhardt:** Thank you.  
  


##  **A-Support [Post-time skip, Library]**

**Linhardt:** Ah, Cyril. You’re here again.

**Cyril:** Oh, hey Linhardt.

**Linhardt:** Cleaning as usual? I suppose some things never change.

**Cyril: **I guess that means you’re doing more midnight reading?

**Linhardt:** I am. Will I be in your way this time?

**Cyril:** Nah. Ya never really have been. Do you see me as a bother?

**Linhardt:** Not at all. You never scold me for being here at odd times or for sleeping during the day. Most people do.

**Cyril:** Why would I scold ya for that? It doesn’t really matter to me either way.

**Linhardt:** You _ are _ usually here when I am, so I should hope not.

**Cyril:** Yeah. I get work done when it needs to get done, I don’t really care what time it is. And the less people around, the better. The monks don’t like having me around anyway.

**Linhardt:** I feel the same way. If I feel like doing research, then I will. Otherwise, I’ll get some rest. I don’t understand why that upsets so many people. But I’m glad someone understands, at least. I still think you should take more time to rest, but I don’t mind your company. I’ve grown used to it by now.

**Cyril:** I’m gotten used to seeing you around, too. All ya do is read and sleep, so I know you won’t bother me. Anyone else, I have to worry about them messing up what I just finished putting away.

**Linhardt:** There isn’t much else I’d rather do. I’ll start with these books for now. And since it’s you cleaning up, I’ll be sure to put back what I don’t take with me.

**Cyril:** Thanks, Linhardt. I appreciate it.

**Linhardt:** And I appreciate you as well. Do people tell you that? This place would be in ruin if it wasn’t for the work you put into it. Well, more ruin, anyway. So I’ll leave you to it as always, but I’ll look forward to seeing you around.  
  
**Cyril:** I do what I can. And same to you. I’m sure I’ll see ya again soon.


	2. Linhardt and Ashe

##  **Linhardt & Ashe**

##  **C-Support [Pre-time skip, Library]**

**Ashe:** Hm, where did I find this book again? I think it was over here…

**Linhardt:** Ashe?

**Ashe: **Wah--! Wh-who’s there?!

**Linhardt:** It’s just me.

**Ashe:** Oh-- Linhardt! You scared me. What are you doing here so early?

**Linhardt:** I was just about to head to bed, actually.

**Ashe:** Were you here all night?

**Linhardt:** Yes. And I found enough material to keep myself occupied for awhile. Good night, Ashe.

**Ashe:** Wait! Sorry, I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something. Do you think you could help me study sometime?

**Linhardt:** You… want _ me _ to help you study?

**Ashe:** Yes! I mean, if it isn’t any trouble. Why, is that weird?

**Linhardt:** Well, most people admonish my work ethic, so I suppose I’m just surprised.

**Ashe:** It’s true that I don’t see you in class that often, but you always do so well in exams! So I figured your study techniques must be really good if you don’t have to be there for lectures.

**Linhardt:** It is simply because lectures are a waste of time. Why sit around doing nothing for hours when I could just read about it in twenty minutes whenever I felt like it? That’s really all it is.

**Ashe:** That makes sense! But, uh, what if I don’t understand the reading?

**Linhardt:** Then I suppose you should attend the lecture.

**Ashe:** But what do _ you _ do when you don’t understand the reading…?

**Linhardt:** I read something else. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really am rather tired…

**Ashe:** Oh, right! Good night, Linhardt.

_ [Linhardt leaves] _

**Ashe:** I didn’t really get an answer…  
  


##  **B-Support [Pre-time skip, Classroom]**

**Ashe:** Hey, Linhardt!

**Linhardt:** Hello, Ashe.

**Ashe: **You did well again! I still don’t really understand how you do that.

**Linhardt:** Didn’t I tell you? I just read it on my own time.

**Ashe:** Yeah, but I still don’t get it… You said that if you don’t understand, then you just read something else.

**Linhardt:** Correct.

**Ashe:** But that doesn’t… Oh wait, I get it! That’s amazing-- you must be a genius!

**Linhardt:** Pardon?

**Ashe:** You just understand everything the first time you read it, right? That’s the only way you could possibly do so well.

**Linhardt:** Not always.

**Ashe:** Huh? I’m sorry Linhardt, you’re not making any sense.

**Linhardt:** If I don’t understand, then I read something else about it. Different authors have different ways of writing. Some go into more detail than others and some have a much clearer way of explaining things.

**Ashe:** Oh, that makes more sense. But wouldn’t finding different books take more time than just coming to class?

**Linhardt:** Usually, yes. Aimlessly searching for information on a subject you have little interest in is quite possibly the biggest waste of time. But I am well acquainted with the library and with the authors that I like. And it so works out that the authors I like happen to cover a lot of the same things the professor does, so I save time by skipping lectures and reading their passages instead.

**Ashe:** I see. So I just have to find the authors that I understand the most? I thought I was well acquainted with the library, too, but that kind of sounds like a daunting task… Maybe I’ll just stick to the lectures. Er, I wasn’t really planning on skipping them anyway.

**Linhardt:** It may turn out that that’s the best way for you to learn. It’s easier for me to study when I feel like it, but that doesn’t mean you’re the same way. The best way to study changes from person to person.

**Ashe:** Huh, I guess I didn’t really think about it that way. Maybe you really are a genius!

**Linhardt:** If you say so…  
  


##  **A-Support [Post-time skip, Library]**

**Linhardt:** Here to study, Ashe?

**Ashe:** Wah--! Who-- oh, Linhardt! You scared me again, heheh... I was thinking about reading up on some fighting techniques before training today. Oh, speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to thank you!

**Linhardt:** Hm? What for?

**Ashe:** For telling me how you study! After what you said, I started paying close attention to how I learn. And once I started focusing on study techniques that worked for me, everything got a lot easier! I did better on exams and in training-- honestly, I might owe the fact that I’ve made it this far to you.

**Linhardt:** I wouldn’t say that. But I’m glad my advice could help you.

**Ashe:** It really did! Even reason started making sense to me! I’m, uh, still not really comfortable with it. But at least I kind of know how it works.

**Linhardt:** Focusing on your strengths isn’t bad, anyway. Especially for someone like you who is always looking to improve. Growing complacent will only make you weaker.

**Ashe:** You’re right! I won’t grow complacent. There’s still so much I have to learn.

**Linhardt:** You really are a strange one, Ashe.

**Ashe:** Hm? I get that a lot, but what brought that on?

**Linhardt:** For one, you don’t seem to think that _ I _ am strange. That, in itself, is a little weird. I told you that no one has ever commended me when it comes to studying before.

**Ashe:** Yeah, but you said it yourself! Everyone learns differently, right? I don’t think there’s anything wrong with how you do things. Class helped me a lot, but it didn’t help you. And I think it’s impressive that you figured out how to work around that.

**Linhardt:** In that case… maybe I should thank you, too.

**Ashe:** Huh?

**Linhardt:** Many people try to change me. I’m not going to change, so it really is just a waste of everyone’s time. But not only do you not try to change me, you don’t think it necessary for me to change to begin with. It’s refreshing.

**Ashe:** Of course you don’t have to change! Does everyone really give you that much trouble…?

**Linhardt:** Yes, but it’s all right. They all learn it’s futile eventually. Anyway, I came here to return some books, so I’ll be on my way now.

**Ashe:** Of course! I’ll see you around, Linhardt.

**Linhardt:** Same to you, Ashe.


	3. Caspar & Cyril

##  **Caspar & Cyril**

##  **C-Support [Pre-time skip, Training Grounds]**

**Caspar:** Hey, Cyril! Are you here to do some training?

**Cyril: ** No, I’m polishing the weapons.

**Caspar: ** Oh. Isn’t something like that dangerous for kids?

**Cyril: ** Hey, you’re not much older than me! And how would training be any less dangerous?

**Caspar:** I guess that’s true. Still, let me help you!

**Cyril: ** No.

**Caspar: ** What-- why not?!

**Cyril** : ‘Cause it’s my job. I don’t need your help.

**Caspar: ** But you’ll get it done a lot faster if I help. And I don’t mind, I like looking at the weapons! Like this one--

**Cyril: ** Hey, careful with that--!

_ [Clatter] _

**Caspar: ** Whoops!

**Cyril:** Caspar! How did ya manage to knock the whole rack over?!

**Caspar: ** I didn’t mean to! Here, I’ll help pick it--

**Cyril: ** No! I already said I didn’t need your help and look what happened! Just leave me alone!

**Caspar: ** Jeez, fine! I said I didn’t mean to but if you’re going to be that way, fine.   
  


##  **B-Support [Post-time skip, Training Grounds]**

**Caspar: ** Hey, Cyril. Are you polishing the weapons?

**Cyril: ** What do ya want, Caspar?

**Caspar: ** Woah, what’s that glare for?!

**Cyril: ** I’m almost done here and I don’t need you going and making more work for me.

**Caspar: ** Are you talking about when I knocked all the weapons over? That was so long ago! I won’t do it again.

**Cyril: ** I’ll believe that when I see it.

**Caspar: ** Jeez, you’re harsh, you know that? Besides, I thought of a way to make it up to you.

**Cyril: ** I’ve already said I don’t want your help.

**Caspar: ** Yeah, I get it! Loud and clear! That’s not what I meant. I was just thinking we could train together sometime.

**Cyril: ** I always train with Shamir.

**Caspar: ** Exactly! You can’t just train with the same person all the time, you’ll never learn any new techniques! And enemies can take you by surprise easier if you don’t have experience with different kinds of fighting styles. So maybe I can’t help you clean, but I can help you get better at fighting.

**Cyril: ** Well… I guess so.

**Caspar: ** Really? That was easier than I thought.

**Cyril: ** If I wanna help find Lady Rhea, then I have to get stronger. Even if it means training with someone like you.

**Caspar: ** There you go again! I did tell you I didn’t mean to knock them over, right? Anyway, I’ve never been good with bows. I like close combat a lot better. But the professor wants me to practice with different kinds of weapons, so… I was thinking we could trade weapons and help each other out with them.

**Cyril: ** That sounds… like it could be dangerous. But we can try. You just have to promise to listen closely to what I tell ya, OK?

**Caspar: ** Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!   
  


##  **A-Support [Post-time skip, Training Grounds]**

**Caspar:** Hey, Cyril! Want to get more training in today?

**Cyril: ** I guess. But you should hold off on the bows.

**Caspar: ** What?! Why?

**Cyril: ** You broke five of them last week!

**Caspar: ** They were just training bows! Those don’t count.

**Cyril: ** How do ya expect to shoot a real bow if you can’t even shoot with a training bow?

**Caspar: ** I don’t know, but I’ll get there! I have a good teacher, after all.

**Cyril:** You think I’m a good teacher?

**Caspar: ** Yeah! You definitely know what you’re doing. But if you want to just focus on close combat today, that’s perfectly fine with me.

**Cyril: ** Oh… Thanks. I guess we can try bows one more time.

**Caspar: ** All right!! I’ll go get one.

_ [Fade out, fade in] _

**Caspar: ** HYAA!!

**Cyril: ** Hey, ya did it!

**Caspar: ** Really?! Did I hit the bullseye?!

**Cyril: ** Not even close. But you  _ did _ hit the target. How’s the bow?

**Caspar: ** Perfectly intact! Looks like I’m getting the hang of it.

**Cyril: ** Yeah, you’re finally making progress.

**Caspar: ** Great! You know, you’re not so bad after all, Cyril. Once you get past all the harshness, anyway.

**Cyril: ** Uh, thanks? But if you thought I was so harsh, why did ya wanna train with me?

**Caspar: ** Well, first of all, I knew you wouldn’t go easy on me. And second, I really did want to make up for making your job harder that one time. I caused trouble for a lot of people back then and I’ve been trying to make up for whatever I can. It looks like I ended up getting the most out of our training, though.

**Cyril: ** I don’t mind. Training with you is a lot less troubling than I thought it’d be. And you’re also not so bad.

**Caspar: ** Hah! Thanks, Cyril. That’s nice coming from you. So does this mean you’ll keep training with me?

**Cyril: ** Yeah, I will. Here, now that you’ve finally learned how to shoot properly, there’s some more things I gotta show you.

**Caspar: ** All right, I’m ready!


End file.
